


Nightly Musings

by AnneLaurant



Series: things you said [1]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Awkward Relationship, Cisswap, F/F, Genderbend, Midnight musings, Prompt Fill, Romance, bed sharing, genderbent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Cedrina wakes up in the middle of the stormy night, and still, everything feels like a dream.





	Nightly Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hjordis Ylva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hjordis+Ylva).

Pitter patter, pitter patter. Plop, plop, plop. A flash of light, a roll of thunder.

And Cedrina's eyes opened to the familiar bedroom that ever had the gentle smell of books and metal - the smell of comfort and cohabitation. Her gaze shifted about, to the window veiled by downy curtains, to the night robes neatly folded on the bedside table, to the blanket covering two pairs of legs.

"You're awake?"

The question stirred her - why was her companion awake too? Nonetheless, Cedrina nodded at Orube. "Mmm..."

It was rather cold. Mammals huddled together to maintain a warm temperature. Cedrina too supposed she could copy that behavior, and her arm wrapped around Orube's waist.

"You're cold," observed the warrior.

"Aren't I always?"

Cedrina's eyes fixed themselves on the top of Orube's head. The gentle smell and the pleasant texture almost lulled her to sleep.

"But aren't people supposed to be... warm?"

"But I'm not 'people'. I'm a snake. Don't confuse yourself."

Cedrina felt the warrior shift in her hold, in thought, no wonder.

"...am I 'people' too?"

Maybe, maybe not. She was different. Orube was different, and she should stay different. She was warm to touch, like the others, but unlike the others, she was warm in other aspects.

Like for example, the way her calloused but soft hand would touch things, including Cedrina's own hand. That was warm. The way her golden eyes shone in the flash of lightning and stole a glance from Cedrina's own eyes. That was warm. The way Orube's throat started producing a soft, soft growl called a purr. That was warm.

And Cedrina could probably call this love. Probably.

Orube's pouting lips shone once more with the strike of lightning, and she dug her head and hand against Cedrina's chest.

"Ow..." Cedrina winced. "Careful with the claws!"

Orube shivered. Oh, right. The misfortune of having sensitive hearing.

With a reluctant frown, Cedrina held the warrior tighter to herself.

Tomorrow, they'd soon forget about this night. They would wake up and go back to their lives. In the first place, this was not meant to happen.

She closed her eyes and listened. Thump, thump. She heard the plop-plopping of the rain against the glass turn into genter pitter-patters. Thump, thump. And the pitter-pattering turning into static. Thump, thump, thump. And the static into nothing. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The beat of Orube's heart calmed, and so did her trembling shoulders.

Cedrina's eyes fluttered open to gaze at the beautiful woman in her arms. Strong, graceful, passionate. _And yet, why? Why me?_

Even so, she drew Orube's fringe back with a thumb, and her lips pressed against the then-bare forehead. A brilliant pink gem would look nice against her hair... like the one the Queen of Meridian had on her head.

Heh. Orube? Queen of Meridian? Cedrina's mind was desperate to fulfill her dirty wishes and dreams for Orube.

The shapeshifter pushed them all away. No. Orube was not apt for Meridian. She deserved to stay in her sunny world of Basiliade, the home she loved to speak of.

But, oh, what harm did daydreaming do? What harm did dreaming do?

"Good night," whispered Cedrina, and she finally closed her eyes again.

_And at the moment the diurnal Orube noticed that Cedrina was deep asleep, the warrior smiled and kissed her lover on the lips. "I love you."_


End file.
